


Crushed under the weight of our love

by Callmepapi



Series: *Whumptober 2020* [16]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bedridden, Broken Bones, Caring Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Injured Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, M/M, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Whumptober 2020, crushed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmepapi/pseuds/Callmepapi
Summary: “This wouldn’t have happened if you’d stayed in the same damn spot,” Geralt sighed, “sometimes, I don't know what goes on that tiny brain of yours.”“Oh, please, do tell me more about how much of an idiot I am. Can I get more soup?”Or, Jaskier gets crushed under the weight of a fiend. Just a small moment as Geralt feeds him some soup.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: *Whumptober 2020* [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947244
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Crushed under the weight of our love

**Author's Note:**

> day 16 of whumptober - bedridden.  
> An early one today lol, thought I’d get it out the way first.
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated! XD

“This wouldn’t have happened if you’d stayed in the same damn spot,” Geralt sighed, “sometimes, I don't know what goes on that tiny brain of yours.”

“Oh, please,  _ do _ tell me more about how much of an idiot I am. Can I get more soup?” Jaskier croaked from the bed.

The bard had, obviously, wandered too far in a fight Geralt had with a fiend. He  _ thought _ it was clear to come out but apparently not, because what happened was that the giant fiend Geralt was fighting had yet to fall to the ground and obviously, just when Jaskier had walked towards them, it took that moment to fall to its side - Jaskier’s side - and crushing him underneath its weight. Leaving him with two broken legs, a broken arm, multiple cracked ribs, broken fingers on both hands and, to top it all off, a black eye.

Now he was stuck here, bedridden in some grimy inn for gods know how long, which is actually a good question. Maybe Geralt would know?

“How long do you think I’ll be stuck like this Geralt?” He asked. Geralt sighed and sat next to him on a small crevice of the bed, jaskier’s soup in hand.

“Months, most likely,” he said. He brought the bowl of soup up to jaskier’s mouth but sighed when Jaskier spoke again.

“You’re not going to leave me are you?” Jaskier asked, his voice trembled with a fear that Geralt immediately wanted to put a stop to.

“You might be an idiot, but so am I. I need you to keep me right,” Jaskier flushed and smiled at him, “and I’ll be damned if you think I’d leave you in a shady place like this. Villagers’ll probably cut out your organs in your sleep.” He brought the bowl back up to the bard’s mouth.

“Thank you, Geralt,” he said, smiling, before drinking from the bowl.


End file.
